Sing Me a Song
by 2min bitches
Summary: 2min (Taemin x Minho) one shots based on songs. Short (between 500 and 1000) words in the beginning but they may get longer later on. Mostly just cute fluff so rated T for now but rating may change later.
1. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the lyrics

Chapter One:

Ain't No Rest for the Wicked- Cage the Elephant

"Finally its all done and over with." Minho exclaimed while falling back onto the small twin bed in their dorm. "I hope I never have to do that ever again."

Taemin giggled from the other side of the room. "Minho, that was only the midterm, you still are going to have to take the final at the end of the semester—"

"Oh shut it you." Minho said while pulling himself over to lie on his side to see the other boy. Taemin giggled some more and picked up the pillow that had landed on the bed before tossing it back at the lazy test taker.

"Don't get huffy, now at least we can look forward to spring break right? It will be so much fun to go back home and see mom and dad."

"Minnie, you're so adorable sometimes."

"What?" Taemin blushed, "it's not like you aren't excited to go back and see Onew too…" Minho smiled at him.

"Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, what are we going to do with you?"

"You are going to deal with it and have lots and lots of fun seeing everyone back home." Taemin smiled, it really would be so much fun to see everyone. "Hey, we should celebrate though! Midterms are over and by the end of the week we will be back at home."

"You know? That sounds like a great idea, race you to the car!"

"Minho! You ass, get back here you cheater!" The two boys booked it down the halls of the dorms and out to the student parking.

"So Minnie, this was your great idea, where do you want to go?" Minho asked once they got settled in his car. Taemin sat for a while thinking before a big smile pulled across his face.

"Lets go to the beach!" Minho gave him a look.

"You_ always_ want to go to the beach Minnie, can't we go somewhere else?" Minho exclaimed.

"But Minho," Taemin pulled his best puppy dog eyes, "pretty please!"

"Fine, but you owe me Min, we are totally going to the zoo back home."

"Awe Minho, you ruin my fun, but okay." The banter continued when one of them finally got the idea to turn on the radio. "Ah Minho, I love this song!" Taemin squealed.

"I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye I saw a pretty little thing approaching me." The guys voice over the speakers was soon lost behind the loud squawking of Taemin. "She said, 'I never seen a man who looked so alone, oh could you use a little company?'"

Minho couldn't help but smile as his ears started to ring from the loud, obnoxious singing coming from his right. Taemin had always gone into his own little world when a song he liked would play and no one could ever really get him to stop.

"There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees! I got bills to pay! I got mouths to feed! Ain't nothing in this world for free!"

Minho's lips twitched and he smiled even wider; this was the guy that he devoted all of his free time to, this was his best friend. Taemin's voice got louder and louder, but both boys were completely oblivious to the stares they were getting from their fellow commuters.

Finally they came to a red light just as Taemin belted out another chorus verse. Minho laughed and chimed in for the last line with Taemin, "there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good!"

Taemin blushed as he realized his little singing spell, but he couldn't help the smile that just wouldn't leave his face. "Eh, sorry Minho, I guess I just got carried away again."

Minho finally came down from his laughing streak and smiled. He leaned over, pulled Taemin in and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "No worries Minnie, we all love you for it."

Taemin turned redder, "yeah, yeah, yeah Froggy, just keep telling me that."

Minho chucked and sent a flick to the other boy's head, "Don't get sassy now boy, we still have a ten minute drive to the beach and that leaves me with tons of time to torture you with some of _my _lovely singing!"

"What ever you say Froggy." Taemin laughed as he dodged another flick to the head.

"And I thought you promised to never call me that again!"

"Payback Froggy!"

"Minnie!" They laughed some more. It was going to be a long car ride.


	2. Fall For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the lyrics

Chapter 2

Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade

"Bye Kibummie! I'll see you tomorrow!" Taemin yelled as he left work.

"See you later Tae-baby!" Key called after him. Taemin waved again as he ran out the door. He pulled out his phone and checked it; there were two messages from Minho.

_From Minho_

_Hey, my mom is dragging me 2 a family dinner 2night for my b-day so I won't be back till 8, see u then!_

_ From Minho_

_Hey, I forget u were working, hope you get my message so you don't worry or anything. See u 2night! _

Birthday? Taemin quickly checked his phone calendar and sure enough it was Minho's birthday. How could he forget his own roommates, and his best friend's, birthday? He glanced at the time; it was 7:45 and he was still ten minutes away from the dorms by foot. It was time for plan B.

Minho collapsed on his twin bed in the dorm; he was exhausted and just wanted to fall asleep. He looked over at the clock. That was weird, it was 8:12 and Taemin still wasn't back yet.

Just as he was about to give his late roommate a call the door burst open. A flustered Taemin, who had clearly just run all the way there, shuffled into the small dorm and plopped down beside Minho on the bed.

"Hey Taemin, what's up?" Minho asked groggily.

"Minho! Happy Birthday!" Taemin exclaimed with a smile, still slightly out of breathe. Before Minho could respond Taemin quickly turned and pulled something out of his bag and held it out for Minho.

Minho looked down at the small paper bag and smiled at Taemin before grabbing it and looking inside. He pulled out the card and blushed a little before glancing over at Taemin. Taemin flushed and looked away.

"It was the only card they had on sale and I only had a few dollars on me." He mumbled.

They both turned and looked down at the pink-hearted card that Minho held. Then he opened it.

"_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over and over again. Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find; impossible to find."_

Taemin turn even redder. "It was the only one I could afford! Besides, it's your birthday, I had to get something…"

Minho, who was still quite red himself, turned to Taemin. "Ah thanks Minnie, it was very sweet," he finally said while giving Taemin a sincere smile, which only caused the latter to turn a shade of red not unlike the one on the card.

Finally getting past the love song that was still pouring from the card, Minho got a chance to glance down and see the scrawled note in the corner.

_Dear Froggy,_

_You're awesome and cool and smart and sweet! You're my BFF and I hope we can stay friends for a long, long time! _

_ Love,_

_ Minnie _

Minho smiled as he finished the note, and he turned to face Taemin. "You know Minnie, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did Froggy, it's your birthday after all!" Taemin gushed while jokingly pinching Minho's cheeks.

"You're such a sap." Minho joked as he leaned over to ruffle Taemin's hair.

Taemin moved to protest the attack on his hair, but before he could, Minho pulled him over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Minnie," he whispered.

A stuttering and blushing Taemin was left sitting on the bed while Minho got up to put the card away and to close the door that Taemin had left open in his haste to get there. Taemin finally just settled on blushing red and standing up to go get in his own bed.

Minho smiled and went back to go sit on his bed to take off his shoes, when he felt a soft pair of shy lips brush against his cheek.

"Happy Birthday Minho," muttered a smiling, pink Taemin. And before Minho could say anything, Taemin was already back in his own bed and rolled over out of view.

A red Minho flicked off the lights and settled back on his own bed.

"Night Minnie…" he breathed out as he rolled over and fell asleep.


	3. Circle of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the lyrics

Chapter 3

Circle of Life- The Lion King

"Minho, can we want the Lion King?" Taemin whined while stretching out next to him on the couch. "Pretty please."

"But Minnie, we _always_ watch the Lion King, do we have to? Can't we watch something cooler, like Fast and Furious?" Minho complained. Taemin always wanted to watch the Lion King; ever since Minho had first showed it to him in second grade it had been his favorite. "I should have never showed you that." Minho laughed.

"Don't ever joke about that!" Taemin said incredibly offended. "Besides, that was the whole reason why I stopped complaining about coming over to your house. If you hadn't shown me that then I would have never liked you!"

"Wasn't my great personality and amazing looks good enough for you?" Minho gasped. Taemin just laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"Please Froggy, can we watch it _one_ more time."

Minho sighed in defeat, "fine, _one_ more time, but after that you have to promise me that we can watch my movie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Taemin mumbled brushing it off, "just play it all ready!"

Minho got up and put it in the console before heading back over and sitting down on the couch next to an over excited Taemin. The movie started and Minho couldn't help but look at Taemin as he stared in awe at the screen. Taemin was just such a kid sometimes.

"_For the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking, step into the light. There's more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done."_

Minho watched as Taemin's face lit up, his lips mouthing the words to the opening song. Then he got the perfect plan. Just as the song reached its chorus—

_"It's the circle of life! And it moves us all!" _

Minho pounced and tackled Taemin into a hug, encircling him with his arms all the while belting out "The Circle of Life" to him.

Taemin jumped as big arms grabbed him in the middle of the movie. "What? Gah, Minho stop!" he yelled at the big idiot, all the while hitting and kicking at him. "You're ruining the movie!" He gushed.

"Oh am I?" Minho teased before be began to bring his hand down to the rim of Taemin's shirt.

"Minho, what—ah!" Laughter escaped from Taemin as he struggled to get out from under the big oaf that had him pinned and who was mercilessly ticking him. "Ah stop it! I want to watch the movie! Minho!"

"Why should I? I said we could watch it, but I never promised to not do something like this." He laughed out as he went back to attacking the poor Taemin.

"Minho, stop!" He laughed, "I can't breathe!"

Minho finally pulled away and flopped down besides the flushed Taemin. Finally getting a chance to breathe Taemin rolled over and hit Minho in the shoulder. "You jerk, don't do that." Taemin pouted.

"Awe Minnie, you always ruin my fun." Minho whined, poking Taemin in the side teasingly. Taemin pouted and gave Minho a look.

Minho scowled and puffed out his cheeks, "_Minnie_…" he drawled, "Don't give me_ that_ look!" He leaned over and poked at Taemin's pouty face. "Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie— there we go." He smiled as a small smile began to form on Taemin. He used his pointer fingers to pull up the corners of Taemin's mouth till he forced a real smile out of the boy.

Taemin started giggling as he watched the intent look on Minho's face as he started at Taemin. "Don't think to hard Froggy, you don't want to get hurt."

Minho blinked at him for a second before sending a flick at Taemin's head. "Don't stare to long Minnie, your eyes might die from the gorgeous view."

Taemin laughed and send another swing at Minho's arm. Both boys completely forgot about the movie till Taemin finally realized that it was half way into it. "Minho! You made us miss the best part, go rewind it!" Taemin complained.

"But Minnie, do I have to?"

"Yes, now go." Taemin put on a cute face as Minho grudgingly pulled himself over to the console. A smile spread across Taemin's face; finally they could get back to watching his favorite movie.


End file.
